Te pido perdón
by HiragizawaD
Summary: Poco después de la boda de Naruto y Hinata, Sakura decide que es momento de hacer un cambio en su vida.


Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la obra de M. Kishimoto

* * *

¡Es oficial! Me he vuelto loca, no existe otra explicación coherente para que mi mente comprenda el hecho que estoy en medio de la nada, en quién sabe dónde y sin saber el rumbo que seguiré.

¿Por qué nadie me detuvo? ¡Oh! Es verdad, porque yo soy Sakura Haruno una mujer tenaz, valiente y luchona como Jenni Rivera y la mejor estudiante de Lady Tsunade.

Es por ello que me encuentro sola en medio de la noche en quien sabe qué punto del mundo, sin un rumbo fijo, con el único objetivo de olvidarme de mi pasado y poder renacer como un ave fénix, una parte de mí me grita desde mi interior que será imposible. Nunca se puede cambiar quien eres, no importará que tan lejos me vaya seguiré siendo la misma.

La misma chica enamorada como una tonta de un imposible, con este amor que me hace ver colores en un cielo gris, la misma chica que se auto-convence que llegará a ser feliz, la que idealiza estar juntos noches y días. Aferrándome a la ilusa idea que seré yo el amor de su vida.

-Perdón –Mi voz sale como un susurro que se quiebra por el nudo en mi garganta por el llanto que inútilmente trato no dejar salir –Perdón Sasuke por crearme esta falsa historia de amor.

Me embriago con el sabor de mis lágrimas hasta que el sueño me vence y las últimas brasas de fuego se extinguen con el frio viento de la noche.

/ / / /

Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, como me gustaría dejar de pensar, de sentir, escucho como si alguien me llamara pero eso es imposible, no aquí en medio de la nada, donde nadie me conoce además no quiero despertar, quiero seguir durmiendo y soñar con libertad con él.

Siento un ligero golpe en mi frente y mis ojos se abren en automático.

-Sasuke—Mi voz se escucha pastosa -¿Cómo?—Me aclaro la garganta

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Su tono es igual de frio y distante que siempre –Estas muy lejos de la aldea ¿Estas en una misión? ¿Dónde está tu equipo?

¡Cielos! Son demasiadas preguntas y eso que aún no amanece. Acaso el universo puede ser más irónico, la persona de la cual quiero alejarme aparece frente a mí.

-No estoy en una misión, he dejado la aldea y ahora viajare por el mundo para ayudar a los niños que se vieron afectados por la guerra y que ahora presentan algún tipo de trastorno traumático –Digo exactamente las mismas palabras que les he dicho a todos en la aldea. Sasuke me mira sin expresión alguna pero sé que no me cree.

-¿Por qué no está Naruto contigo?—Su tono de incertidumbre me resulta obvio.

-Bueno porque este es un proyecto que he desarrollado por dos años en la aldea y Naruto está en su viaje de bodas junto con Hinata.

El recordar a ellos dos con toda la felicidad que desbordan, me hace sentir egoísta y celosa porque me encantaría tener un romance como ellos, en un principio evitaba esos sentimientos estando con Ino y las ocupaciones diarias del trabajo, pero luego Ino y Sai comenzaron a frecuentarse, por consecuencia me encerré en el trabajo hasta que ya no hubo más que hacer y los sentimientos de soledad me ahogaron poco a poco con desesperanza.

-Sakura—Hizo una pausa como si necesitara encontrar las palabras adecuadas –Anoche creí haber escuchado mi nombre y creí verte perdida llorando.

-Sasuke, no es necesario que me vuelvas a romper el corazón por fin me di cuenta que yo… que nosotros, más bien que nunca hubo un nosotros.

El brazo de Sasuke rodeo mis hombros y me acerco a él, sus labios rozaron los míos con tal delicadeza que no creí que él fuera capaz de profesar, entre abrí mis labios para profundizar ese inesperado y tan deseado beso. Me deje ser presa de sus labios.

-Sakura—Mi nombre salió de su boca—Debes saber que este ha sido un beso para alguien a quien quiero mostrarle mis sentimientos—Sasuke pego su frente a la mía –Sé que soy la peor persona por hacerte sufrir tanto y te pido perdón

-Sasuke…

-Yo soy como una estrella perdida en el universo pero me encargare de iluminar tu oscuridad si es que tú aun me quieres

-Nunca he dejado de amarte

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, y los primeros rayos comenzaban a calentar todo lo que tocaban, pero poco me importaba ahora el mundo o todo lo ocurriera, solo disfrutaría nuevamente de las caricias de los labios de mi único amor.

* * *

N/A: ¡OMG! Este ha sido un reto interesante, nunca antes había escrito sobre este OTP porque simplemente me dan igual :P

Y para ello tuve que ver montones de imágenes de ellos, pero mi salvador fue Spotify con su rara lista de reproducción "Más que amigos" con un poco de Ha*Ash.

Otra cosa, esta historia ha sido basado en parte en las novelas ligeras de Kishimoto y tengo entendido que después de su viaje de "purificación" de Sasuke regreso un tiempo a la aldea, donde si hubo mucho 3 SasuSaku 3, pero después Sasuke sintió ciertas perturbaciones en el ambiente gracias al rinnegan que tiene por lo cual dejo nuevamente la aldea, pero Sakura se fue con él siguiéndole ya estando embarazada y es por ello que Sarada nace fuera de la aldea con ayuda de Karin.

Regresan a la aldea y Sasuke toma la decisión de irse para investigar y salvar el mundo, en dado caso que ocurriera algo así que tomo "maletas" se despidió de su hija (a días de nacida) y Sakura. Naruto estuvo dispuesto a irse con él pero Sasuke le convenció que lo mejor era que se quedara para proteger a la aldea y sobre todo a las familias de ambos.

Sin más, creo que no quedo tan mal y si estás leyendo hasta este punto espero lo hayas disfrutado.

Saludos!


End file.
